Lac Robbins
"I have sinned enough. I will find redemption." Lac is an 18-year-old boy who used to be an assassin. He has killed 3 high class targets and attempted but failed to murder a princess. He was forced to become a killer by his family as that profession has been in his bloodline for generations and so he had almost given up trying to get out on his own. However, when he failed his mission he was kicked out of the organization and branded as a disgrace. He now travels around, helping people until he feels that his has made up for his wrongdoings and can either retire or die peacefully with no regrets. Personality Lac is a cold person who will not talk a lot but is very 'straight to the point' when he does. He shows no remorse about his killings and used to just follow orders. So far he has only killed adults and he has shown no regrets. He mainly uses a knife to painlessly kill them. He sees adults as easily corruptible and people who look down on him so he doesn't care about killing them but he has never come close to hurting someone close to his own age. He never really thought about what he was doing because he was ordered to do it but when he left, he started to think about what he did and realized that what he had done so much was wrong. Now he wants to get as far away from death as he can. He had been taking orders for most of his life and when he got out, he wanted to try and become more independent. Despite this, he still accept jobs to try and find some sort of redemption even though he knows he is being used. He can care about people, he just doesn't show it much. He has never shown an interest in the opposite sex and won't put up with people who waste his time. He doesn't like getting appreciation for his actions so moves on after helping someone. He can be quite stubborn and acts like he doesn't want to do something when he does. He feels that he doesn't deserve the fun that others have. But he can also see what others want and changes his plans to suit them as he tries his best to find redemption for his past actions. He may act like he doesn't care but feels a bit better when he does something good. He can take care of himself and will sometimes offer a helping hand to others but he wants to make his own way in life now. He feels free and wants to make a fresh start to leave his past behind. He has a lot of the skills to survive in the wild while he finds a place to call home and will do jobs for money. He stays away from kingdoms in case a member of the organisation sees his mark and targets him. But he sticks to main roads as there will be other people there meaning that assassins will be less likely to attack him. However, even though he has changed since becoming free, there is still something 'off' about him. He rarely kills people anymore, but if he does, he doesn't show any feeling on the outside but strangely, when he exacts his revenge on the organisation, he almost enjoys killing them. He has good hunting and tracking skills which aids him in his travels and living outdoors. He has the mindset of a survivor and knows that he has to kill animals to eat and so won't think twice about it and has no problems about doing it. Past Lac was born into a family which was a major part of the United Front, an extremist organization which aims to lessen the gap between the rich and the poor by murdering the rich who don't give much to the poor. Lac was brought up to hate the rich and he was trained in murder from a young age. He had his first kill at 15 and by then, it was too late to pull out. He was forced to kill again and now, the organization wants him to kill the princess to get a message to the king to be nicer to the poor. However, he failed and was kicked out and now he wanders the kingdoms. He then met Aileen, another member of the organisation who was tasked with killing him to free her family. Together they helped the princess to find a murderer. In the end Aileen couldn't bring herself to kill Lac so they had to try and free her family by force but were too late even with help as her family had committed suicide long before they got there. They then set out together but split after a while when Aileen went to follow up on a past promise. He then met a girl called Anne and is currently helping her find a home. He is traveling with her and leaving his past behind but still fears of being hunted down, now that he has to protect an innocent person. Weaknesses and Fears Since he never liked killing innocent people in the first place and now that he is free from the organization, Lac detests violence and murder. He wants to make up for his past by helping to stop violence but he can only do so much before someone finds out who he was part of. He doesn't want to die before he has redeemed himself. He doesn't fear death but will regret it if he thinks he has made up for past mistakes. When he is sure that no-one is seeing him, he will pray for forgiveness in the vain hope that it will bring him comfort even though he has no beliefs. Category:Characters Category:Male